Sealed with a Kiss
by Sunlit Garden
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay are cast as romantic leads which means they have to kiss. Not that they mind. Ryan/Sharpay. Rypay. Twincest.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or HSM (sadly)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first stage kiss was awkward, but not too bad because let's face it, they were the Evans twins. Performing was their forte. They had to make it convincing.

Sharpay was determined and looked Ryan right in the eye and nodded, commanding him to do so. Ryan seemed a little unsure, but took a deep breath and gave his sister a quick kiss, immediately stepping away.

"What was _that_?" she had exclaimed in anger. "That was barely a peck at all! You don't kiss a lover like that, Ryan," she scolded him, rolling her eyes.

He sighed and looked away, embarrassed. The few crew members snickered, continuing about their business.

"Try again," she ordered him, getting into position again.

Ryan came back and eyed his sister. She seemed ready. This time he leaned in, brushed her hair away from her face, and pressed his slightly open lips against hers. She inhaled for a second, returning the kiss just as tenderly. It was a rather sentimental moment.

After a few moments Ryan eased his lips away from Sharpay's and looked down before meeting her gaze again. "How was that?" he asked softly.

She swallowed and recomposed herself. "Better. You still need a little work, but it was all right for the first time." She shrugged, letting her tight tank top slide off her shoulder. Ryan noticed and quickly glanced away.

"Are you sure this is legal?" one of the crew members asked timidly from the pit.

"It's called _acting_. You should try it sometime," Sharpay snapped.

The rehearsal went on as usual, speaking close, dancing closer. At the end Sharpay stormed off to her things and hurriedly shoved one of her bags into Ryan's arms. He was a little let down but followed her to her pink car. Fabulous.

Sliding in, they didn't make eye contact the entire ride. Sharpay just vented about how stupid their director was and how her spotlight person needed to have their vision checked because they might as well be blind. After all, she had the sparkliest outfit onstage; it's not like it's hard to pick her out. Ryan didn't have to make much effort in the conversation at all, just let her go on about her little world.

"Did it even affect her at all?" he wondered to himself, feeling guilty about the surge of tenderness and want he'd felt for her when they had kissed…really kissed. But it was a stage kiss. He would keep it to himself for the time being.

They pulled up to their house and went to their respective rooms. Ryan collapsed onto the bed, trying to smother himself with his hat. He let out a small moan and stared helplessly up at the ceiling. He'd have to ignore it. He didn't know how he was to go on kissing his sister without something bad happening. It was already happening. He got a headache and rolled over, remembering the kiss all over again. He was ashamed to feel a slight stirring in his groin. He immediately shook off the feeling and closed his eyes in agony. He'd have to be careful about what he dreamed that night.

Sharpay on the other hand threw herself into work, approving photos for the program and publicity. A twinge of something definitely hit her whenever she saw a picture of her and Ryan being intimate…even in a brother-sister way. There was one photo of her snuggled into the crook of his neck and they were both smiling. She remembered those happy times. When they'd first been cast opposite each other she'd been pleased, almost smug. They definitely worked well together. They had chemistry. After all, they were twins. But now Ryan was chickening out. Why couldn't he imagine her as the love of his life? Darn it she'd better be after all this time. She was the most attractive person she knew, if only slightly more attractive than Ryan. She jolted at the thought. Ryan attractive? Well sure. There was nothing wrong with acknowledging that someone was attractive without being attracted to them.

"Anyway," she thought. "He better get over this stage fright soon or else I'm going to have to knock some sense into him."

The next day at rehearsal Sharpay had especially dressed herself up. Her dress accentuated every curve and she'd spent hours on her makeup and hair. Ryan was kind of confused.

"Hey bro," she'd greeted him casually, stretching slowly in front of him. He'd frowned, unsure of how to respond. "Ready for rehearsal?"

"Uh…yeah," he stuttered, watching her move.

She flashed him one of her prize-winning smiles and placed her hands on his chest. "Would you mind giving me a massage before our scene?" Her eyes captivated him. All he could do was nod, trying to tear himself free of her gaze. This was all so strange. Sure he found her attractive, but this was too much. This was not brotherly behavior. She spun around and placed his hands on her bare shoulders. His touch immediately relaxed her, she noticed with a small smile. He let his mouth start to open as he tried to please her, focusing on running his hands across her smooth skin, pressing against her. He wanted to rub against her flesh in quite a different way.

"Brilliant!" the director burst. Ryan, startled, tightened his grip on Sharpay. The director motioned at them from the house. "Yes, that's it! Give her a massage. Try to seduce her."

"What?" Ryan choked, shrinking into his sister. She remained unmoved.

"In the scene, give her a sensual massage. All right. Let's go," the director said, sitting with a flourish.

Sharpay focused her energy and exited to enter again in a few minutes. He watched her march away in her heels and spin to face him. He felt utterly and hopelessly in love. But he refused to let that keep him from being around his favorite person in the world.

Turning, he focused himself and started the scene by sitting on the couch. As he began to do his preset blocking he decided that maybe this was all just his character invading his mind. After all, his character was supposed to want Sharpay's character. She walked up to the fake door and knocked. Ryan went over and opened it apprehensively. An urge to grab her and throw her onto the couch swept over him. But that might seem a little harsh, even for this drama.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking over her shoulder. "Come to try and rip out the rest of me?"

"No," she insisted lightly. "I came by because…"

"Because what?" he challenged her, leaning further into the doorway. Stunned at her brother's newfound assertiveness, Sharpay was slightly out of character throughout the scene.

"Because...I thought you'd want to see me," she stammered, thrown off.

"Oh yeah? And why would I want that?" he challenged her.

"Because I'm everything you want," she said smugly, pushing him back from the door frame and entering his abode. "It's not a bad place, really," she mused, looking around, slyly glancing back to Ryan. Ooh he wanted her. Ahem. His character did.

"Maybe you are," he said softly, moving towards her. She turned around, looking out the fake window.

Ryan's hands slid along her skin as he began to massage her. She tingled with pleasure. But he did more than that, he slid his face up next to her neck and took a deep breath of her hair. She closed her eyes briefly as he pulled her hair aside and placed a few firm light kisses along her neck and shoulder. Savoring the moment, she turned slowly, unsure of how to respond. His eyes were firm. He wouldn't let her take him out of character. He took her hand and kissed the inside of it and went down her arm, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. Then he held her close. "Just tell me when to stop," he whispered to her softly so that the director wouldn't see. She didn't say anything, just looked up into those eyes that had watched her…well, since forever. He took her face in his palms and leaned in. He paused before kissing her, letting her come in and finish it. Their lips met. They savored each other's sweet yet bitter taste, deepening the kiss and pressing their bodies closer together.

Before she knew it Sharpay was exchanging saliva with her brother, letting his tongue lick the rim of her lips. Instinctively she sucked on his tongue, drawing him in closer. After about twenty seconds of this Ryan suddenly broke apart from her, holding her at a distance.

"Is that a scene?" he asked, breathing heavily. Sharpay felt cheated. She had been so in the moment that he was just Ryan…the really hot guy whom she'd loved her whole life. The guy who loved and knew her more than anyone. And now he wasn't even looking at her.

"Yeah," the director said simply. "You are free to go for the day."

"Thanks," Ryan said, ducking offstage.

Sharpay wasn't going to stand for that. She marched over to where their things were. She opened her mouth to reprimand him but before she could say anything Ryan asked her, "Do you want any help carrying those?"

"Um…yeah." What was going on? She didn't understand what was his deal was. Sharpay didn't want to deal with it.

Finally during opening night of the show once they'd done bows she followed him to his dressing room.

"Oh. Sharpay. Hey," he muttered, embarrassed, trying not to look her in the eye.

"Hey Ry," she began wryly, looking him over. He'd already started to undo his shirt. As he started to slip it off Sharpay put a hand on his arm, stopping him. "What's the rush?" she asked him, pressing against him. "I just wanted to tell you I think you did a great job," she assured him with another one of those flashing smiles.

"Thanks, sis," he told her, letting out a breath, leaning in for a hug. But Sharpay surprised him.

"Hey, why don't we seal the show with a kiss?" she giggled, shrugging. Ryan inhaled. He didn't know how much he could take of her being so beautiful, being so close to him. "Come on, just for sport," she smiled mischievously.

"All right," he melted, unable to help himself. The prelude to the kiss seemed to be in slow motion. Ryan let his eyes cloud over with is pent up desire, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sharpay broke into a grin, pleased with her brother's reaction to her. She wanted him to want her. She could see her own pink glossy lips reflected in her brother's eyes. She welcomed him into her arms with a passionate kiss, letting her fingers gently slide into his soft blonde hair. He moaned slightly with pleasure, positioning himself as close to her as possible, letting his hands slide down her hips.

With a small sound of satisfaction, Sharpay broke off the kiss. She smiled at her brother, pursed her lips, and spun around to leave.

"Wait," Ryan said breathlessly, grabbing her wrist.

"What?" she asked. She just thought she'd tease him and leave him for now. He was her brother after all.

"Can we try it again?" he asked, begging her with his eyes.

That's when she knew this was more than basic character study. This was lust…maybe love. Unsure of how to respond, she considered walking away. She did want him though. And this was fun.

"Oh, what the hell," she thought, and threw herself against Ryan, letting his tongue slip into her mouth and letting her own slide against his. His hands immediately started lifting her dress. She pushed his hands down instinctively.

"Wait," she ordered. "What are we going to do?" It was a challenge.

"Everything you want to," he promised, eyeing her hungrily.

A small smile spread across her face. "Sit me on the desk," she ordered him. Obedient as usual, he lifted her gracefully and thrust her on the edge of the desk. She wrapped her legs around him, their crotches rubbing together. To her satisfaction he'd started to grow hard. It was her turn to moan with pleasure as he slipped a hand along her silken thigh. She was glad she'd shaved. Another hand groped her breast through her dress, not minding the sequins. He just wanted her, all of her.

Sharpay's own hands were on his bare chest. In a passionate fury she ripped his silken shirt off. He stepped back a moment, unsure if he should go on since their clothes were getting involved. Sharpay did love her clothes. But all reservations were forgotten as soon her hands were on his chest again, tracing his muscles. He let out a small moan and pounced onto her, forcing his tongue down her throat, trying to unzip her dress. Sharpay pushed on his chest slightly, signaling him to back off.

"I'm sorry," he panted, ready to climb off.

"Don't be silly," she told him. "I just want to do this right." Ryan felt her feet approach his, sliding his socks off. She grinned mischievously. "I'm not wearing much underwear. I want to make sure we're fairly even when it comes to getting naked."

Ryan lowered his head in relief and restraint. He needed to be inside of her. He started undoing his pants, surprised when Sharpay began to help him. He jumped at her touch. She was the only other person besides himself who'd ever touched his genital area at all. He didn't even go to regular doctor checkups. Sharpay smiled reassuringly at him and let him tug the pants off, revealing his boxers. "Now you can take off my dress," she told him.

Barely containing his excitement, Ryan unhooked and unzipped the dress quickly, watching the fabric slowly fall away from his sister's body. He was glad he'd had to help her with costume changes all these years. He'd gotten used to stripping her, if not to this extent.

They heard a commotion in the hallway adjacent. No one would dare come in, but they didn't have much time before flowers and such arrived.

"We don't have a lot of time," Sharpay muttered angrily. "All right just…just take my underwear off for now and we'll have to make do with a quickie."

"Are you sure you just want to 'make do'?" Ryan asked, trying to be helpful.

"Just do it, Ryan," she ordered him, staring him down.

She was so beautiful to him.

He took a deep breath and yanked her underwear off, enjoying the brief moment where his fingers grazed her soft buttocks. In the midst of exchanging tender kisses Ryan got himself ready to enter her.

"Are you sure?" he whispered against her lips.

"Fuck me," she murmured, taking his mouth against hers again. He eased himself in, enjoying the fact that his sister was definitely moist and ready for him. This wasn't exactly how he'd pictured it, and yes he had pictured it late at night. Her thick blonde hair was matted with hairspray, glitter, and sweat. He wanted all of her…and he was getting it. He pulsed in and out of her, enjoying the texture of her sweet juices against him. Sharpay tensed around him, gripping him tighter, but throwing her head back every once in a while with a little moan. He kissed every part of her he could, her breasts, her collar, her neck, and her lips. He was blinded by lust. All he could see was her. All he could feel was her body wrapped around him. And then he felt his release…the same time a cry escaped her lips.

They waited, him still inside of her, for their breathing to slow again. Filled with a glorious sort of pride, Ryan pulled out and let his sister fix herself back up. Once her dress was re-zipped they both smiled at each other, a little devilish glint in their eyes. That wasn't going to be the last time.

Ryan had lost all inhibitions. His sister wanted him. He hadn't seduced her or anything. It was perfectly natural considering how attractive they both were and how much time they spent together. He changed into his street clothes, grinning to himself. That was awesome.

Sharpay fixed her hair in Ryan's mirror, fixing the smudges of makeup. That had been more fun than she'd anticipated. Watching him redress in the mirror, Sharpay smiled at her brother. He was hers. Nobody could replace her…or him, really.

"That was fun," she mused. "Well at least we know you're not gay. Wait 'til the Wildcats hear about this," she teased, remembering whispers in the hall from their high school 'friends'.

He frowned and hugged her around the waist from behind. "Well I can still do you from behind if you want me to," he mumbled, kissing her shoulders. She shivered. She already wanted him again.

"No," she giggled. "Not yet anyway."

Ryan suddenly stepped back and looked down. "Sharpay, are you bleeding?"

She shifted out of his arms. "Shit!" Sure enough, blood was dripping down her legs. "Shit!" she muttered again, throwing him out her way and rushing into his bathroom.

"What's going on?" he asked, following her, concerned. "Did you get your period or something?"

"No, Ryan. This isn't my fucking period!" she snapped.

Ryan's face spread with pleasure and amusement. "Did I pop your cherry?" Sharpay huffed in response. "Were you a virgin?" he teased, knowing very well that she had been.

"Shut up, Ryan," she growled, using a towel to clean herself up.

"Wait 'til I tell the school," he teased. "Everyone'll be so surprised." She threw one of the used towels at him. He laughed and went to her side. "Here, let me help," he insisted, taking a wet towel and sliding it up her legs. Sharpay shivered again, trying to ignore the pain in her lower abdomen and instead focused on how Ryan's touch made her feel…which was to say she was on Cloud Nine. When he was done cleaning her up he kissed her thighs and got up, smiling mischievously at her.

"Well done," she sniffed. "Not bad, for your first time."

Ryan just smiled knowingly and went back down, offering her underwear. She daintily stepped into it, letting him scoot it up around her. He left his hands on her butt. She wiggled happily under his touch.

"Will we be having a repeat performance of this anytime soon?" Ryan asked, gently massaging her, tracing the inside of her panties.

Sharpay put her hands firmly on his shoulders. "If you call tonight in my room soon then yes, we will."

"Seal it with a kiss?" he asked, teasing her.

"If you insist," she said coyly, closing the space between them.

-THE END-


End file.
